Feltzer
The Feltzer is a two-door convertible and sports car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Each renditions are meant to represent different generations of Mercedes-Benz roadsters. It is manufactured by Benefactor in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe In GTA San Andreas, the Feltzer is a German-style 1980s luxury convertible, and is based on the Mercedes Benz SL-Class R107, most likely the 380SL. The car also appears to bear a few elements with typical American classic sports cars, giving it some muscle car-like traits. Feltzer-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). HD Universe In GTA IV, the Benefactor Feltzer is now redesigned into a sports car, based on a Mercedes-Benz SL-Class R230 with the rear based on the Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class R171. Feltzers may be seen with a folding hardtop, (like the real life SL/SLK), a softtop, or with the top down. Some are equipped with a badgeless black mesh grille, while others feature a standard three-bar grille with a Benefactor emblem. The rims are similar to those used by Brabus, a currently discontinued aftermarket Mercedes-Benz tuning division. The Feltzer returns in GTA V, appearing to be more customized than previous iterations, with a wide body kit, larger wheels and side exit exhausts. The headlights seem to be the only other change, looking quite similar to the Rebla's. It now resembles a cross between the R230 SL-Class facelift and the new R172 SLK-Class, with major influences from both the SL 65 AMG Black Series and SLK 55 AMG Grand Edition variants. The "GT Wing" modification gives the car a spoiler identical to that of a Mercedes-Benz CLK DTM. It shares the same rim design with the Sentinel and the Fusilade. Feltzer-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Feltzer-GTAV-Front.png|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Performance 3D Universe The Feltzer in San Andreas has a good top speed, but its handling is rather unsatisfactory, as its light weight acts against it. It also has rather slow acceleration. HD Universe The GTA IV rendition of the Feltzer is powered by a supercharged 3.8L V8, coupled to a high-performance 5 speed semi-auto gearbox in FR configuration. The Feltzer is the eighth-fastest car in the game at 178 mph (286 km/h), but is the slowest of the sports cars, even slower than the more compact Sentinel XS. Acceleration is decent, yet strong enough to easily break traction on the rear wheels when punched. The Feltzer has developed a reputation for being one of the best drifting cars in the game due to the high level of torque generated by the supercharger. The suspension is firm and responsive, keeping the Feltzer level in the corners, albeit with some fishtailing at high speeds. These qualities provide an accurate representation of the unforgiving nature the Mercedes coupes provide. Braking is good, and ABS is an available option, though not standard. The Feltzer withstands high-speed frontal crashes well, thanks to its luxury build, and can sustain numerous frontal hits without failing or catching fire. The car can not withstand gunfire very well, however, and also leaves the player highly vulnerable if the player is driving with the top down. The GTA V rendition is now powered by a 6.0L supercharged flat-pane V8, while the real-life renditions has either the 6.0L twin turbo V12 (SL65) or 5.5L supercharged V8 (SLK55). It accelerates quickly with a higher top speed than the GTA IV variant and that makes the car dangerous as the player is more prone to be ejected from the windshield. It shares its engine sound with the Carbonizzare. Compared to the other sports cars, it has a lower top speed, average accleration, poorer braking, but higher traction. It is often regarded as one of the best drifting cars in the game due to it being back heavy, having a responsive suspension, and being easier to control. Its back-heavy distribution makes it slide out of control when cornering, however. GTA V Overview Modifications (San Andreas) The Feltzer can only be modified at TransFender. * Las Venturas TransFender charges 20% more (except for colors). Unique Variants In San Andreas, a bulletproof, damage-proof, explosion-proof and fireproof Feltzer can be found (and is used) in the final story mission, End of the Line. It is obtainable, you can just fail the mission by letting Tenpenny escape or let Sweet die and store the vehicle at the safehouse. 's unique pink Feltzer.]] A unique pink Feltzer owned by Gracie Ancelotti appears during "...I'll Take Her." Upon completion of the mission, the car is driven away to be disposed of by an NPC, but can be obtained if the player is quick on the draw. This unique Feltzer is one of four vehicles in GTA IV referred to by name, the others being the "shitty beige Willard" from "It's Your Call," the "silver Blista" taken in "Clean Getaway," and the Romero used in "Undertaker." Mission Appearances GTA San Andreas * Fender Ketchup * End of The Line GTA IV * ...I'll Take Her GTA V *Fresh Meat Gallery Locations GTA San Andreas *Sometimes spawns in San Fierro. *Occasionally found in Las Venturas. *Parked at a highway rest stop in southeast Flint County, near Back o' Beyond, (only available when wanted for export; sometimes locked). *Importable from the container ship in Easter Basin, San Fierro after completing all export lists (costs $28,000, Saturdays only). *Commonly spawns in Financial, San Fierro. *Frequently spawns during the Valet side-mission. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Spawns around Hove Beach, Broker. *Rarely spawns around Cerveza Heights, Dukes. *Commonly spawns around Star Junction and The Exchange, Algonquin. *Occasionally spawns around The Triangle, Algonquin. *Occasionally spawns at AutoEroticar parking lots. *Sometimes spawns around Presidents City, Algonquin. *Spawns in Acter Industrial Park right next to the Alderney State Correctional Facility. *Spawns around Middle Park, Algonquin. *Spawns frequently in Suffolk, Algonquin when driving a Schafter. *In the mission, "Lure," Francis McReary leaves a Feltzer for the player south of the Middle Park East Safehouse in a small parking area. GTA V *Sometimes spawns in the Galileo Observatory parking lot along with other high end cars. *Can be bought for $145,000 from SouthernSanAndreasSuperAutos.com. *There is usually one parked outside of Street Race locations, but it cannot be stolen. *Sometimes found driving in Rockford Hills. *In the mission Fresh Meat, if you didn't choose the Coquette as your escape vehicle, you can instead choose the Feltzer. *Can rarely be found pre-modified outside Los Santos Customs (enhanced version only). Notable Owners *Gracie Ancelotti owns a unique pink Feltzer, as previously stated. *Shirley Harlingford owns one of a random color during Jeff's first encounter. *Patrick McReary is seen driving a bright red Feltzer in his GTA IV Character Trailer. *Wu Zi Mu owns a Feltzer, and is used in the mission, "Fender Ketchup." *Millie Perkins owns a pink Feltzer, only seen when stalking CJ. Trivia General * * Feltzer is a German slang term that means roadster, a common term for 2-seater cabriolet sport cars. * The Feltzer plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. ** GTA IV: Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM. ** GTA V: WorldWide FM 3D Universe *In GTA San Andreas, the Feltzer is so low, that Carl will hop over the door to get in, rather than open it. This won't happen if the door is open or missing. *Inside the Driving School of GTA San Andreas there is a picture of a beta Feltzer with different turn lights. *Beta artwork of the Feltzer in San Andreas showed the Feltzer with 4 doors, this particular model is possibly based off a Mercedes-Benz W116. HD Universe *Gracie Ancelotti's pink Feltzer is referred to as purple by the stats menu. *It is possible to kill Stevie when he is driving away the pink Feltzer. This will not affect anything. *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from the player, with the Feltzer fetching $3000. *In GTA IV, if the player takes a Feltzer with its top down to a car wash, the vehicle will be washed by hand (as with all convertibles). *In GTA San Andreas, the only two missions to prominently feature the Feltzer ("Fender Ketchup" and "End of The Line") contain a scene with a character hanging on its windshield. *The engine of the Feltzer in GTA V is named "Benefactor Linnengen" as can be seen when the hood is off. **This may be a parody of Mercedes-Benz's Kompressor line of supercharged engines. *When given a custom rear bumper at Los Santos Customs, one side will be mishapen. ** This was fixed in the enhanced version so both sides touch the ground. * Highly-modified Feltzers will cosmetically resemble a DTM touring car. *Like several other sports cars, the Feltzer's interior in GTA V has three pedals despite having a semi-automatic transmission. The gear lever also appears to be a manual shifter. This is likely due to the shared interior models being used by Rockstar often not matching the vehicle design specifications. **As with the Comet, the Feltzer has 2 different instrument panels depending on the version of the game. The X360/PS3 version's instrument panel is similar to one found in the E46 generation of the BMW 3 Series, while the X1/PS4 version's instrument panel evokes the W140 Mercedes-Benz S-Class' dashboard, and is the only Benefactor vehicle with this dashboard. *It possibly shares its platform with the Fusilade, just like the real-life Mercedes-Benz SLK and Chrysler Crossfire. Navigation }} de:Feltzer es:Feltzer fi:Feltzer fr:Feltzer pl:Feltzer ru:Feltzer sv:Feltzer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with Multiple Generations Category:Sports Vehicle Class